


Delusions ~ Fred Weasley

by Utterlyinfatuated



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utterlyinfatuated/pseuds/Utterlyinfatuated
Summary: James and Lily Potter died a horrible death by the hands of the dark lord Voldemort, it wasnt long until Willow and Gregory Montgomery suffered the same fate leaving two unfortunate children without their parents. two sad orphans that everyone wanted there hands on.Hallow Montgomery grew up with a kind muggle family that treated her like she was one of their own, when she got to Hogwarts the first year a strange birthmark appeared on her skin burned into her forearm.after an entire year of research Dumbledore could only find one answer, the birthmark linked her to another soul - one she would spend the rest of her life with.a soulmate, so rare that even Dumbledore himself didnt have one.and her soulmate shows up in the form of a tall redheaded mischief maker by the name of Fred Weasley.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

strange black clouds flew through the clouds blending amongst the shadows casted by nightfall, Willow Montgomery sat in the nursery cradling her daughter completely unaware of the dark lord who wished to end their lives and take her daughter with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**HALLOW MONTGOMERY WAS A STRANGE LITTLE** **GIRL,** she could do things that no other little girls could do she is extremely intelligent with talents that no one could quite chalk up enough brains to put a word to it. when she gets mad things float in mid air or glass explodes, it all happens so suddenly.

at first, her foster parents would say its a coincidence until one day they walked into her bedroom mid conversation with a lovely little lizard that had wandered through her large bedroom window. "do you have a home?" she would whisper stroking the chameleons back with the tip of her index finger, the strange encounter was pushed into the imagination box in the back of their old feeble minds.

"Hallow, honey you've received a letter in the mail!" it was early in the morning and the Montgomery child had just sat down to enjoy a lovely classic english breakfast, she leaped from her chair and snatched it away mumbling a sorry and a thank you immediately afterwards, her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. 

she inspects the unfamiliar seal closely her brows furrowed in confusion, "go on what does it say?" her foster father questions with excitement on the edge of his seat the caffeine only adding to his excitement.

"Dear Mrs Montgomery, 

we are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. please find an enclosed a list of all necessary books 

and equipment. 

term begins 1st of September. we await your owl no later than 31st of July.

yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress.

Hallow looked up in confusion, "An owl? why do they want an owl?"  
  


the family fall into a comfortable silence trying to peace it together, Hallow stands and approaches the living room window pulling on the blinds looking around "there's an owl sitting on the fence!" her eyes widen with pure joy and she races back over to the table grabbing a spare piece of parchment and a pen, she takes a moment replying to the letter.

"i'm testing a theory!" she exclaims running outside ignoring her parents warnings about a possible accident that could follow an interaction with a wild owl.

the nocturnal animal watches Hallow closely it's wide amber eyes inspecting the letter in her hand, she holds it up and the owl snatches it away flapping it's wings to stay in the air, "return this to Minerva McGonagall."

it hoots in response and flies away, Hallow squeals and races inside bumping into her foster parents. "how do we get my belongings?"


End file.
